ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Hayata (ULTRAMAN)
The legendary hero from the SSSP, the now over sixty, |Hayata Shin}} is father to the protagonist and the man whose shoes he is trying to fill. Still fighting to protect the Earth under that title of Ultraman, Shin's age is beginning to catch up to him. History ULTRAMAN (Manga) In the continuity of the Ultraman manga, set some forty years after the original series, Shin had become the Head of the Defense Agency after the SSSP had been disbanded. The Earth had not seen an invasion in years and monster attacks were seen as things of the past. It is shown that Shin, having no memory of his time as Ultraman, gained super strength and durability. These powers are also inherited by his son and it was not until he was informed by Ide about a new threat that he regained his memories of his time as Ultraman's host and learned that his merger and resurrection by Ultraman gave him Ultra Genes and which inadvertently passed on to his son. He also learns that the SSSP was still active but now its main goal was to protect him and his son from becoming lab rats by protecting their secret. However in the face of this new alien threat a hero was needed to combat the malignant extraterrestrial interests that targeted the Earth and it people. For the next ten years Shin donned a prototype powered armor and battled the mysterious enemy to protect the Earth. During this time Shin served as Earth's 'Ultraman' donning armor based on the giant of light to fend of the alien attacks on earth, kept secret from the public. It is believed that during this time he became acquainted with and helped a young man that went by the name Jack. Some time later while Shinjiro is a teenager, the two once close duo have grown somewhat distant mainly due to Shinjiro's teenage angst concerning his abnormal strength that he thought he kept a secret from his parents, unaware they knew about it. One night Shin's old enemy returned and attacked his son who he chased to a stadium. Shin arrived in the nick of time to save his boy and revealed to Shinjiro his battle armor. Before he can explain anything in detail Shin picked up his son and threw him into a SSSP carrier plane where Ide was waiting. He then proceeded to battle his old adversary but unlike before Shin's advanced age impaired his abilities and his armor was only a prototype. Hayata was soon defeated and badly wounded. Bested he could do nothing but wait for his enemy to finish him off, it then that he was saved by his son's timely arrival. From that point Shin was only able to watch the two battle until Shinjiro's victory and Be Mular's retreat. Afterwards, Shin was left in a coma due to his wounds. After Shinjiro's battle with Alien Adacic, Shin reappeared in hospital garb having come out of his coma and being helped by someone. After hearing about Shinjiro's battle the old warrior decided to rush to the scene to back up his son. He arrived on scene to complement him on a job well done and the fact that he required assistance in walking but still managed to get to the battle ground in time to see Shinjiro's victory is a testament to his commitment to his son. Shin would later visit the SSSP headquarters, now using a cane. He spoke with Ide and Ed about Shinjiro's well being and also his suspicions. Shin revealed that he did not believe he was in any serious danger as he noticed that with his old age Be Mular could've killed him at any time. Shin noted that there was something off about Be Mular that he sensed when the two fought. Profile * Age: 68 years * Height: 175 cm * Weight: 68 kg Powers and Abilities *'Piloting Skills': Shin is a trained SSSP pilot prior to it being disbanded. *'Marksmanship': Shin was trained to handle former SSSP weaponry, how much of his training he has retained is unknown *'Combat Training and experience': Shin has fought as the SSSP's Ultraman for nearly ten years during which time he defeated Be Mular. Despite his suit not having weaponry like Shinjiro's Shin would've won if not for his old age slowing him down. **'Reflexes': Due his fighting experience, Hayata has excellent reflexes having dodge a point blank attack from Bemular aimed at his face. However it has been made clear that his age has lowered his mobility. *'Ultraman Factor': Due to his merger and resurrection by Ultraman, Shin's body now contains Ultra DNA, also known as the Ultraman Factor, giving him superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Shin possess superhuman strength as a result of his merger with Ultraman, he was strong enough to defeat Bemular ten years ago but his strength was reduced with age. Even so he was strong enough to throw his teenage son several hundred feet into the air. **'Durability': Like his son, Hayata is more durable than a normal person, surviving wounds that would've killed him if he didn't posses his powers. **'Extraordinary Agility': Hayata can leap incredible heights and distances and land from several hundred feet in the air without ill effect. *'Ultraman Suit': Shin wears the older prototype model of Ide's invention. Though outdated, it still serves its purpose by assisting him in battle. **'Focus': The suit focuses his strength, although the power is his, Shin's combat ability is greater when wearing the suit. **'Protection': The suit gives Shin added protection against attacks although not as great as Shinjiro's armor. Gallery Ultraman Factor.jpg Shin Hayata Ultra Suit.png|Hayata's Ultraman suit in color Prototype Suit Manga.jpg Trivia *In the manga continuity Shin is officially the first Ultra/Human hybrid as a result of his merger with Ultraman. *Before the time skip Shin was the Minister of Defense, after the time skip he still holds his position. *Shin himself confirmed that he had been in over sixty battles as Ultraman since he first gained the suit. *It is unknown how Shin defeated Be Mular in the past as his armor has no special weapons to speak of, it would most likely be that Shin was a much more brutal fighter than his son. *In the new SSSP Shin holds the unofficial title of 'Ultraman'. It is a reference to his previous merger and the fact that he fights enemies too powerful for the regular SSSP forces. *During his battle with Be Mular, before he was overwhelmed Shin took up the fighting stance that Ultraman had used so many times before. A fitting nod to the original series. Later Shinjiro would adopt this same stance. *Despite his defeat at Be Mular's hands it is stated by several character and hinted by dialogue between the two that Shin defeated the alien ten years ago. This simply shows how much his powers had waned with old age. Shin later stated that he realized he was no match for the revived alien during their rematch and that Be Mular was actually not trying to kill him. Category:Manga Category:Human characters Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultras Category:Manga Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:SSSP Members Category:SSSP